


What A Catch

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Get Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, McGonogall is Done, Quidditch, Werewolf McSwearwolf, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: Remus commentates for the Slytherin Gryffindor match, while Sirius just tries to get a date.





	What A Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for R/S Discord conversation <3

Sirius made the most of his long legs, easily catching up to Remus who was hurrying across the school grounds toward the quidditch pitch. “Come on Rem, just give me a chance! I’ll have you swooning by the end of the night.”

“I’m sure if I wanted to I could figure out how this relates to a prank, but frankly I don’t care.”

“I’m being serious!”

“Yes, you’re always Sirius.”

“Remus. Moony. Moonmoon. Moonshine. This isn’t a prank, I wanna take you on a date and snog your face off.”

Holding the door open, Remus twisted with a sigh. “Sirius, for fucks sake, go put your uniform on before you give James a hernia.” Without waiting for a response, he let the door slam shut behind him, mounting the stairs to the commentators box. Peering cautiously out the window, he was relieved to see Sirius loping off in the direction of the locker rooms.

He had no idea what had gotten into his friend, but he was determined to squash the idea before someone got hurt. And by someone he meant himself, because it was embarrassing enough knowing he blushed like a bird when Sirius first asked him this morning. And perhaps a little bit the second time as well. But that was it!

“Remus pass the toast, oh by the way fancy a date together tonight?” He muttered, imitating Sirius’s voice.

“Talking to yourself?”

“Have to keep the Loony Lupin rumours alive somehow, don’t I Professor?”

McGonagall hummed, “I’m glad you’re here early so that we can take this opportunity to go over the commentator rules.” Peering over her spectacles, she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Remus just smiled innocently, waving his hand for her to continue.

“The commentator must remain impartial. Particularly seeing as your house is playing today, please keep this in mind or you will be removed.

Utilise only the approved International Quidditch Association terms and language. In light of past matches I will clarify, this means absolutely no foul language.” She looked up from the roll of parchment, again raising an eyebrow as Remus continued to smile. Sighing, she rerolled the scroll. “This is going to be a long match, isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure what you mean Professor. There’s no way for us to predict the length of a match. As stated by the official rules set forth by the-“

“Just set up the equipment,” she snapped, rubbing her temple.

Remus absolutely did not stare too long at his friend when he walked out in his quidditch uniform, sweater hugging his fit chest and slim torso and boots strapped tight around muscular calves.

The quaffle was tossed and the match began. “And we’re off folks!”

Rather than rising above the pitch and beginning to look for the snitch, Sirius hovered in front of the commentary booth. “Heeeey, Remus, how’s it goin?”

Without batting an eye, Remus continued his announcing, “I would love to let you know what’s going on but I can’t see past Sirius Black.”

“Ah, so you admit my stunning good looks blind you to everyone else?”

“No, just pointing out the size of your arse in those trousers.”

Pouting, Sirius zipped off at the first sign of McGonagall rising from her seat.

“Witches, wizards, and everyone in between, the obstruction has been removed and we are back! And what a remarkable hit by Gryffindor beater Patel. That’s what she’s paid the big bucks.”

“Student athletes do not receive any monetary compensation!”

“Of course, Professor.”

“Don’t wink at me, Lupin.”

“You can wink at me, Remus!”

“Ahh the fallen heir of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black has returned.”

“How about a quick snog, hmmm Moony?”

“Mr. Black has asked me to put in a good word to all the wizards in the audience that he’s taking applications for a good snog behind greenhouse 3 after the match. Speaking of which, the score is currently 30-0 Slytherin and if looks could kill Captain Potter would have already struck Black down.”

“Clean catch by Slytherin keeper Goyle I wonder if he also caught for Rosier after I escorted them back to their dorms after hours last night from a broom closet on the third floor.” He was saved from avoiding McGonagall’s snatch for the microphone by Sirius appearing yet again.

“Oh bloody- Sirius! Get back to the match and out of my face for fucks- sorry professor.”

“There goes Potter, ohhh just missed intercepting the quaffle. Maybe if he spent more time practicing and less stealing my chocolate he would have caught that.”

“10 points for Gryffindor, but it looks like both teams are distracted by Slytherin Mr. Black having Gryffindor Mr. Black in a headlock. Might I suggest ruffling his hair, Reg? He loves it, yes just like that.”

“Well that was certainly a foul, but what do I know.”

“Lupin,” she warned.

“It’s just an observation, Professor. We went over the rules together before the match, it’s not my fault they’re fresh in my memory, and one teams seeker borrowing a beater’s bat to bludgeon the other team’s seeker-“

“LUPIN!”

“Right, so, Slytherin 80 to Gryffindor’s 70. Although, since Sirius a clear 10, they should be tied and oh look Potter just actually tied it up. Nice one, Prongs.”

“A clear 10?” Sirius hovered in front of him wiggling his eyebrows. “So you admit I’m stunningly attractive but still won’t go on a date with me.”

“I would like it to be noted that I know you’re up to something, but if you catch the snitch and win the game so that’s I can get out of here, I will get a butterbeer with you after,” Remus replied, resigned.

Sirius whooped, and then took off in a nose dive, bent low over the handle of his broom. Pulling up parallel to the ground and low enough that he was ruffling the blades of grass he extended his hand. Fingers wrapped around the fragile bit of gold, wings beating frantically between his fingers.

The stands exploded in cheers, fireworks exploding in red and gold.

“Oh bloody, buggering- GRYFFINDOR WINS and I have a date, apparently.”

The commotion hadn’t even died down on the pitch when Sirius was dragging him away toward the kitchens. “Honestly, Padfoot, what is this all about?”

“I keep telling you!”

“What, are you bored? Not getting enough attention? Thought it would be a good laugh? What?”

Stopping in his tracks Sirius turned to him scowling. “Why can’t you just believe me?” he growled, face stormy.

“Because it’s completely out of the blue and I will be furious when this blows up in my face.”

Sirius marched across the distance between them, fisting Remus’ robes in his hands and shoving him against the corridor wall, catching him completely off guard with a brutal kiss.

Remus gasped and Sirius took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth, lips moving hotly together like two spells colliding, sparks flying and potentially destroying everything in the vicinity. Remus quickly forgot to care whether this was a prank, fingers knotting in Sirius hair and kissing him back just as fiercely.

When Sirius pulled back, they were both panting. Touching his fingers gingerly to his lips, Remus stared up at the other with wide, shocked eyes, for once rendered speechless, lacking all sarcasm and witty comments.

“I fucking love you, okay? I’ve been mad about you for years and never knew how to say it. So stop asking what prank this is or some shite because I’m bloody terrified and I was this morning, too, but I couldn’t take it any more.” His fierce demeanour gave way to uncomfortable fear again and he looked away, tugging at the sleeves of his quidditch robes. “It was easier to ask it casually and tease you at the match than to admit it seriously, but I am serious, Remus. Will you go on a date with me?”

Silence hung between them, heavy as a spring morning when rain was imminent. Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Remus gently pulled him down into a soft kiss. Sirius’ kiss had conveyed all of the pent up passion he had kept reigned in, and Remus returned it in kind with a slow kiss, filled with the tender affection he had long harboured.

“Yes, Padfoot, I will go on a date with you.”


End file.
